deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles the Echidna vs. Donkey Kong
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the wikia page for it here. ---- Knuckles the Echidna vs. Donkey Kong is a fan fiction Death Battle by Chompy-King. Description Sega VS Nintendo! Two former enemies-turned-friendly rivals duke it out with their enormous strength! Which powerhouse will win? Interlude Wizard: When it comes to strength, many want it, but few people have it, and in this battle, we will put 2 powerhouses together, and watch as the ultimate fight proceeds. Boomstick: And I will also be getting the popcorn ready, because I feel like an awesome fight is coming on! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: Is that buttered popcorn? Wait, what am I saying? I've got this to do! Ergh! Boomstick! Boomstick: Our two incredibly awesome fighters we have today include Knuckles The Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald.... Wizard: And Donkey Kong, the tie wearing ape. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Knuckles the Echidna Wizard: The powerful ally to Sonic The Hedgehog, Knuckles can move mountains and tear up the ground beneath him. His powerful gloves is what makes him so immensely strong. Boomstick: He is also a good swimmer, and an awesome climber. If Knuckles is anywhere near water in this battle, he will be even harder for Donkey Kong to catch and defeat! Wizard: But Knuckles isn't very fast, while Donkey Kong is, so he will be a difficult challenge for Knuckles. But hey, Knuckles always loves a challenge! Background: * Age: 16 * Height: 4 feet * Weight: 88 pounds. * Occupation: Guardian and hero. * Can tear up chunks of Earth. * Crushed and broke 100 tons. * Defends a highly powerful Master Emerald. * Fantastic burrower. Wizard: Knuckles is very powerful, and he will be a tough challenge when it comes to Donkey Kong. But will his strength be enough to help him win? Boomstick: Knuckles is also the guardian of the powerful Master Emerald. This might explain why he got so ripped in Sonic Boom....now I want the Master Emerald! Donkey Kong Wizard: The ever powerful king of the jungle, Donkey Kong loves bananas, playing bongos, swinging from vines, and protecting the jungle alongside his friends. Boomstick: This funky monkey may look fat, but don't get him wrong, he is very fast and athletic. His vine swinging and running abilities are superb, and he is extremely powerful. Heck, he punched the moon out of orbit! Wizard: Donkey Kong's smarts usually go unnoticed. In past games, we have seen Donkey Kong build robot suits, craft jet packs out of barrels, and even drive a car! These smarts, alongside the monkey's power and agility, can help him in a Death Battle. Background: * Age: Unknown * Height: 6 feet * Weight: 800 pounds. * Occupation: Defender of jungle. * Punched the moon out of orbit. * Rather smart. * Immensely powerful * Superb vine swinging abilities. Wizard: Donkey Kong sure is a powerful opponent, but he will really have to put his best foot forward when fighting Knuckles. Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: What are we waiting for? It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle! Deep in the jungle, Knuckles is looking for the Master Emerald. He instead bumps into a horde of bananas. He stops for a snack, and starts chowing down. DK spots him, and his eyes fill with anger. Donkey Kong then runs right at Knuckles, and hits him with a heavy punch that sends the echidna falling back. He slowly gets up and turns around, only to see Donkey Kong standing angrily over him, beating his chest in fury. Knuckles puts his hands up in defense. Donkey Kong roars, and throws Knuckles into a rock. The echidna is momentarily stunned, but he soon gets ready, and bangs his fist together in an intimidating way. Knuckles: The Master Emerald can wait. For now, I've got a monkey to deal with. Donkey Kong roars. Fight! Donkey Kong lunges at Knuckles, and delivers some heavy combo punches. The red echidna takes damage, but not much. He then burrows underground, and bursts up beneath his opponent, causing Donkey Kong to fall on his back. Knuckles then grabs Donkey Kong's feet, and spins him around. He then lets go, and Donkey Kong strikes into a tree. Donkey Kong quickly regains his sense, and charges at Knuckles. He catches the echidna off guard, and punches him the 3 times. The first punch is in Knuckles' stomach, causing the echidna to hunch over. The next punch is to the head, sending Knuckles flying back, and the final punch is to Knuckles' feet, causing him to fall onto his back. Knuckles groans. Donkey Kong then slams his hands down on the ground repeatably, causing Knuckles to be thrown into the air. But Knuckles lands on his feet, and dropkicks Donkey Kong away. Donkey Kong stumbles back. Knuckles then tears up a chunk of ground, and throws it at Donkey Kong. The dirt gets in Donkey Kong's eyes, and the monkey tries to rub it out. Knuckles then runs at Donkey Kong, pins him up against a rock, and rapidly punches him with striking force. Donkey Kong then kicks Knuckles out of the way, and throws a barrel at Knuckles. The barrels cause Knuckles so fall onto his back. Donkey Kong then grabs Knuckles and throws him high into the air. When Knuckles comes back down, Donkey Kong punches him so hard, the echidna goes flying into the distance, and eventually lands into a large lake, where he sinks to the bottom. Donkey Kong beats his chest. But the fight isn't over. It's only just starting. After minutes after being under water, Knuckles comes to. He breaths in, but releases he is under water, and uses his amazing swimming skills to burst to the surface of the water in seconds. He looks around. No Donkey Kong. No anybody. Knuckles seethes. Knuckles: Wait until I get my hands on that bruised banana brain! Knuckles then pulls himself out of the water, and stomps off into the jungle, soaking wet. Further into the jungle, Donkey Kong is crafting a barrel jet pack. It is almost finished when he hears an angry voice behind him. He turns, and notices Knuckles standing there. Before he can do anything, the echidna buries underground, and bursts up beneath his enemy. Donkey Kong rolls backwards, and pounces at Knuckles, causing the enemy to fall back. Donkey Kong then sweeps the ground with his massive hand, and sends Knuckles into the air. He then uses a power clap to throw him into the air again. Knuckles hits the ground with a smack, but he will get his revenge. He then charges back and forward, and smashes into Donkey Kong multiple times. Donkey Kong is dizzy. The echidna then laughs, and kicks Donkey Kong into the air. Donkey Kong then uses quick thinking to unleash a super slam that sends Knuckles tumbling backwards. Donkey Kong then kicks Knuckles, and punches him, sending the red dude flying into the bushes. Donkey Kong thunders over to his jet pack, and fires it up, only to have Knuckles jump onto his back, causing the jet pack to overload and go into blastoff mode. The two, who are wrestling while blasting through the skies, are soon in outer space! The two punch and kick each other, until Donkey Kong grabs him, and throws him off. He then punches Knuckles at a furious and fast rate, and Knuckles is knocked out. Donkey Kong then throws Knuckles onto the Moon's surface. Knuckles lands, and lays there, still. Donkey Kong smiles. Donkey Kong: Let's end this! Donkey Kong then punches the move over and over again, causing it to crack a little each time. Knuckles then wakes up from all the crashes, and notices Donkey Kong's plan. Knuckles: No! Knuckles then runs at Donkey Kong, and punches him in the face. Donkey Kong is momentarily stunned, but he then grabs Knuckles, a throws him at the Moon. There is then a short period where Knuckles helplessly bounces between the Moon's surface and Donkey Kong's punches. When this painful pattern stops, Donkey Kong delivers a finisher super punch, that causes Knuckles to slam hard into the crack on the Moon's surface, causing the Moon to explode in a massive inferno. Down on Earth, humans and video game characters alike stare at the moon as it is shattered to fragments. Waves stop. And the world goes silent. Donkey Kong then goes flying towards Earth from the explosion. But, as luck would have it, he lands right in the jungle, next to a hoard of bananas. A little bruised and cut, Donkey Kong slowly gets up and starts eating the bananas, while staring up at the Moon, which is now just shattered parts. K.O! Boomstick with a mouthful of Popcorn: Oh my god! Donkey Kong went totally ape on him! Wizard: Though Knuckles was tough and powerful, Donkey Kong was able to counter his attacks easily, and when the moon exploded, Knuckles just could not possibly survive it. Boomstick: What have learned here today? Not to ever mess with Donkey Kong's bananas! Wizard: The winner is Donkey Kong. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Mario jumps put of a pipe, only to find Captain Falcon standing there. Captain Falcon: Come on! It's Mario VS Captain Falcon! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Chompy-King Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015